The Innocent
by Amber18
Summary: Vash discovers that there is another Plant living. She is falling deeper each day into Knives' black hole, and into Vash's heart. It is up to Vash to save her from the evil spell of Knives, and Legato's torture.
1. Prolouge

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the wind. There had to be something that could help her. Trying to lessen the throbbing pain that made even the quiet genital wind unbearable, almost as if someone was screaming at her. She tried to shut everything out of her mind. The people, wind, and pain. Anything to come to the nothingness she desperately wanted. She opened her eyes. The sky was blue. Just as it has always been, since she could remember. The two suns light up like two giant diamonds in the ruff. She breathed slowly. She lifted her arm and looked at it. The pain indescribable. It was bleeding. Why...? I am quicker then this! How...? She heard the faint sound of chuckling. She got up as fast as her could. "Ahh!" The pain was too much for her. Even at her state and being. She cocked her gun but there was no one around her. The laughing got louder and louder, each time, "Ahh! Stop it!!! Stop it!" Silly girl. Mind with mind. Why? Why are you laughing at me?!She asked him, this was not the first time she had used her mind to speak. You my dear are just like them. She didn't know what he meant by that. I am not sure I understand. She looked around in her mind searching for the answer or at least a hint from what he meant. I am Legato. he said. It will all make sense soon. 


	2. Devil's Work

She narrowed her eyes. This was nothing she liked to play with. Legato. I heard about you. How can you still be alive?! He chuckled. My body does not exist, only my mind. You must be my new body since I can communicate with you. She grinded her teeth. NO! I will not let you! You have no right to be inside my mind! He chuckled again. It is so funny. You yourself have become a human. Her blood began to boil. How dare you compare me with those...those creatures! They mean nothing to me! His chuckle became a head-pounding laugh. Millions Knives will be pleased to meet you my dear. He might even replenish your wounds before your body does. She looked around her again. Her pool of blood she left was still there, "Where is everyone?" She ran to the Saloon. Huffing and puffing she opened the doors. "..My God...." Everyone inside was dead on the ground. Not a single soul was left living. Legato, did you do this? She ran out, her arm still bleeding everywhere she went. No, there is possibility. I have to have done it. I am the only survivor. There is no other explanation! She kept running. She didn't know where she was going or anything of kind. She didn't care she didn't have water with her. She just kept running. Running from your problems will not resolve anything. "What do you know!? You know I killed them! There is no way in your state you could have!" She talked to no one aloud. But that is where you are wrong. Yes, you did kill the people in the Saloon. But what about everyone else? She thought about it. He was right. He still had his mind powers as she could see. Everyone else learned that the hard way. "Why are you evil?" Why do you hate anyone lower of your kind? "I never said that! Just because humans happen to be the worst form of life on this dust bowl, doesn't mean I hate them." He chuckled again. You make me laugh. You know by going into the desert, you will die? "I don't care! I know I can't and that's what I hate." She kept on running. Nothing seemed to stop her legs. "Ahh!" She fit the ground. "Ahh! My ankle!" She held it. Sand got into her hair and face. Stay strong! She whipped her face and looked up at the sky. It was still day. "How? You said you would be there for me whenever I needed you!" She started to weep softy, "Now...you left me here! I want to come with you! You said we would make an Eden together!!!" She just sat there and cried. Kelly. "Now what do you want!?" She was angry. If it wasn't for Legato, she figured nothing of this sort would have happened. Kelly, don't get upset. I know the road has been hard for you, but you need to remember... Together they recited a poem. When the sun is still shining and you are crying. Remember me, and I will make things better. "How do you know that?" She asked him in disbelief. You where hurting, so I looking in your mind. I thought that might help you. "Get out! I don't want you in my head! You're messing up my mind..." She began to weep again. She got herself up and started to run again. It hurt her so much to even step on her left ankle. She limped as she carried on. It is too bad you don't want my help. But do this. Go see Knives. Even if it kills you. 


	3. Quick Shot Kelly

"Everyone! Vash the Stampede is here! Run for your lives!!!" Some yelled. A mad mob of people all went rushing into homes, and other buildings. "Silly humans." Kelly smiled at their fear, "He isn't going to shoot you! Your nothing but immature little children! And who care if you lose you life? You will be going the garden of Eden, with people you love!" Everyone ignored her. She looked up and saw a tall figure. It or He wore a red cloche and have sticking up blond hair. He was a whole head taller then she, "Who are you?" She asked sternly. "I am..." He pushed up his glasses and held out is hand, crossing his index and middle finger, "Vash the Stampede! I am in search of love and peace!" "Haha, what is this? A laughing stock?" She chuckled and looked up showing her evil side, "Please, in this planet, you will never find love and peace." "That may be true. But I need to figure it out for myself." He looked into her eyes, "You know, you're really cute when you're not looking all evil like that." Her face turned red. She got angry at that thought, "I don't care how I look!" "Well, there is no need to get all angry on me now. We just met. But I didn't catch your name?" "It is Kelly. Quick Shot Kelly." Vash smiled, "Ahh, so Kelly is your last name, now I remember." "Yeah, so what? What are you talking about?!" "Nothing. Nicknames are weird. I didn't pick mine, did you?" "No," she looked down, "My 'Father' did." "So you have family?" "Used to." "Sorry about that." "Don't be, they where nothing but a bunch of moronic humans!" "Don't be like that. Humans may be a lower form then me, but it doesn't mean that they are all bad." "Easy for you to say. You live with them." "Yes, but hey, are you a Plant?" Kelly was getting sick of the talk, "Yes, I am." She turned around and began walking the other direction. She then wondered why Legato wanted her to see Knives. "Hey you!" "It is Vash." "Whatever! Do you know a man by the name of Knives?" Vash's eyes got wide then narrow. Why does she want to know about him? He looked at her square in the eyes, "Yes, he is my brother, sadly, but why do wish to seek him?" "Someone told me to see him. So that is exactly what I am going to do." "Very bold aren't you?" Vash was beginning to think Kelly was only good for evil like Knives. *** "So, your telling me that Legato is in your mind?" Vash lifted himself up off his chair, his hands on the table giving support to hold him up. He was astonished. "Yes," Kelly hated the fact that people could go in her mind; "I hate him in there. I want him out!" "It is weird, I killed him about a year ago. How could he still be living?" Vash sat himself back down. "I don't know..." Kelly wondered if he was still inside her mind, "Do you think he can find anything he wants inside my mind?" "Possibly. If there is something you don't want him to know, you better not think of it." "I can only try." She sighed, "Everything has just gone so wrong." She began to play with empty glass in front of her. "I know what you mean." Vash sympathized her. "Don't feel too bad for me. Whoever Knives is, I bet you I am just like him." "No! Your different then Knives! Everyone is!" Vash hated hearing that from such a beautiful creature like her. "I wouldn't count on it." Her eyes got tears in them, "I have to go." She got up and left Vash there at the Saloon. 


	4. The Love Of A Little Boy

So this is where he stays. A run down building with huge hallways, very clever. Kelly had been traveling for 3 days since she left Vash at the Saloon. I hope he didn't fallow me. I never should have asked him about Knives. Tears filled her eyes as played over the words he said. 'No! Your different from Knives!' What did he mean? I am just as evil. I haven't even met him yet. 'Ahh, so Kelly is your last name, now I remember.' What did he mean, 'now I remember'? For some reason all this seemed very familiar. Vash seemed as if she knew him for years. Like he never changed since then. He was the same man, still caring. I know I know you from before. But I can't remember. When was it? Still pondering she continued to walk. As she entered a huge hallway, she knew something was wrong. She cocked her gun ready for whatever it was that was coming. She started to breath heavy, and her heart began to beat faster and faster. What ever you are. Show yourself! She spoke in her mind, as if they could hear her. She shot at the darkness in the room. Yes, it was dark, but in the areas she couldn't see. Three humanoid figures fall to the floor. "What fools." She reloaded her gun and put in back beside her. Someone began to clap. "Bravo, I must say. The quickest and most accurate shooting I have seen, other then my brother of course." "So your Knives." He smiled, "Yes, Millions Knives. I see you have heard of me?" "Vash told me about you." His eyes narrowed, "Legato sent me here." "I see." He grew a grin, "Isn't Legato dead?" "Yes, but somehow he was talking to me in my mind." "Let me show you around." They walked into an area that was clearly labeled restricted. She looked around to see the "sleeping people". "I remember all of this." She said, "It is as if I was there. The 'sleeping people'." Knives looked at her with shock. Was she that little girl? She seemed familiar. Knives remembered a little girl that loved Vash. But even so she did, the little girl only shared her deepest secrets with Knives.  
  
"One day, I will be big." "Yes," Knives smiled, "So will I." "Do you think we will ever find the Eden?" The little girl looked as if her hopes were crushed. "I know that we will never find the Eden," Knives scooted closer to her, "We together will make the Eden." "I hope so." She turned to Knives. "We will, and I promise it. You have my word." His kissed her on the cheek. "Trust me."  
  
"Do you remember anything about a little boy?" He asked her, not expecting her to know anything of that nature. "A little...boy?" She pondered the question. She looked inside her mind, "I remember a boy. Two of them." She looked at Knives. She walked over to him. She raised her hand up and pushed her fingers threw his hair. "You, you where one of the little boys. You have to be. I remember the short uneven hair." "I am surprised. How can you remember that?" "I can remember some memories from my childhood, not everything is unclear. But all I remember is turning 10. After that.time is blurry up until 10 days ago." "Hmm.That is more then I expected you to remember." "My 'Father' wanted to put me to sleep. I think he succeeded in that, but I don't know how. I killed him after all." She smiled at the thought. "I remember the little girl. She was you." He looked into her eyes, "I feel in love with that little girl. She was my first kiss. The only one to show me what true love meant." Kelly looked in his eyes. She remembered, but never knew that Knives were this full-grown handsome man, "She jumped in front of me when that human was hurting me. She didn't care about herself, as long as I was safe. I want to return that to her." "I remember that." She looked away, "How?" "What do you mean?" He was worried she would see threw him, into his black heart, and leave him for his brother. "Why?" Kelly didn't know how to explain it, "I know everything about you. That is why Vash told me that I wasn't like you." Knives felt sadness for the first time in his life, "Please, I promised you the Eden. I couldn't make it without you, and now you are here. Please, trust me?" He grabbed Kelly's hands and held them. He lost her once and didn't want to take that chance. "Knives, I will trust you," She looked into his eyes. She was searching to see if he was being honest with her, but most of all, himself, "If you mess up, I will not forgive you. The moment you turn your back on me, I know you are one of them." He wasn't too sure what she meant about 'them'. "I promise." 


End file.
